The Letter
by Hanniie.x
Summary: Louisa receives a letter written by Martin, but it is not what she wanted to hear... What is she going to do? This is only a short story...


Louisa smiled as she noticed a handwritten letter post through her door. She leaped up from marking exercise books to pick it up. It was obvious who it was written by as the style was slightly fancy and scribbled, which gave it away. It suggested it was a doctor's handwriting.

She stood by the door and unravelled the envelope marked _Louisa…_

"What could this be all about?" she asked herself as she began to read the short letter on a small A5 piece of paper.

_Louisa,_

_I don't know how to say this to you face to face. Although, our relationship hasn't been the best as you described it as 'going round in circles', which I truly agree with. It is my fault that our attraction to one another hasn't sparked and I apologise for that on my behalf. _

_I have news from London and I know you wouldn't like this, so instead I wrote this letter with myself not being that good in telling a person bad news…_

_The Imperial College in London has offered me a place to tutor young people. They have also gave me a place as head of vascular surgery at St Thomas' hospital where I can get back into the routine of operating on people and saving lives which is the best thing I am good at just as you are with teaching. _

_I have agreed to this position as a vascular surgeon and being a tutor at the university of medicine due to being a GP isn't as satisfying as I hoped. _

_I know you might not of needed this, but I felt it very hard to tell you personally. I've never said this before to any one, but I think that you are the most precious person in my life and the one and only person I felt I am falling in love with. _

_Anyway, I don't want to stop your life from going according to how you want it to and I know that I most certainly will. If I just left now you could continue your life and have all the things you want, which I assume would be to get married and have children. Whereas if you were with me you would not be happy and I would probably say something to upset you all the time. I am sorry Louisa._

_This is the most I have ever expressed my feelings for you._

_Goodbye_

_Love Martin._

Louisa gasped and then burst into tears. She quickly ran to put her coat on and left the house with the letter in her hand.

Still sobbing and out of breath from running up Roscarrock hill she reached Martin's surgery. Louisa knocked on the door anxious for Martin to open it. There was no answer.

"Please Martin answer!" she cried to herself.

She ran round to the back door and then knocked again. There was still nothing, the house was silent. She peered through the kitchen window and saw that the living room contained nothing, but a few cardboard boxes. She sobbed harder as she stared at the emptiness.

"Martin!" she sobbed, "Please don't tell me you have left already!"

Louisa continued to just stare into the window. It was beginning to get dark. She had thought it was best to go back home and rest, and then sort this issue out in the morning.

She couldn't believe what Martin had said. She was the one he was in love with, but then again she had felt love for him like she had never before.

Knowing that Martin was in the village felt reassuring as she could try and get the ball rolling again with their relationship whenever she felt it suitable. She was in love with Martin and knowing he was gone and that she couldn't see him everyday felt as though her heart had skipped many beats.

Louisa walked away from the house still sobbing. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and was wet and her eyes were red. She looked down at the letter Martin had written and felt like she had lost him forever. Her heart pounded, as she wanted to see him and wanted to know whether he had definitely gone or not.

Louisa lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had constant thoughts running through her mind about her and Martin. How much she cared and felt for him. She was always worried whenever he was gone to an emergency for example when he got lost in the woods with Stewart the anxiety and nervous feeling she felt not knowing if he was OK. It was the feeling of love and the way she felt after seeing him all right made her want to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.

Tears were still rolling down her cheek as she thought of these memories. She knew she would have to cry herself to sleep eventually. It was lucky it was Half Term and she didn't have to go to work the next day, which would have been impossible with the way she was feeling.

…..

The sun rose, which woke Louisa. She sat up and gasped.

"Martin!" she again said thinking of what happened.

She had clutched the letter in her hand all night. After breathing in there were still sobs coming and going.

She reached for her phone and rang Martin. It went straight to voice mail.

"I'll ring Joan!" she though to herself.

"Hello?" Joan said as she answered the phone

"Joan!" Louisa said.

"Louisa? What's happened? You don't sound very…" Joan worriedly began to speak as Louisa interrupted

"Where's Martin?" Louisa asked, "Where is he? Has he left yet?"

"He went to London early this morning, why didn't he say farewell?"

"No…well yes, but I went there yesterday and he wasn't in? Anyway, he's gone…" Louisa gasped and her eyes filled with tears again, "He wrote a letter to me explaining everything and how he was falling in love with me. Oh Joan what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll try and contact him" Joan said, "I'll ask if he can come back"

"No, no!" Louisa said, "Don't do that!"

"But why?"

"Its OK, he's made his decision" Louisa said, "Thank you"

She hung up leaving Joan oblivious to what had happened.

She again began to cry and was unsure what to do. The man she loved and wanted most was gone. The one person she did actually rely on even if he had made some cruel remarks before, but that was all in the past. She wanted a future with him, a future with just her and Martin and no interference with anybody.

Later that evening Louisa was still overly emotional about the whole Martin issue and felt lonely. She sat in the Crab and Lobster on the balcony reading the newspaper. Every now and then she would look over at the doctor's surgery. There was no sign from Martin. Her face had returned back to her normal colour and her make up resumed to the normal look.

Most people who walked passed looked over to her and felt quite sympathetic for her remembering how much she did like the Doc. How did he keep something so important away from everyone? People did wonder.

She was returning home after a lonely peaceful couple of hours when she saw a silver car drive passed. She took no notice and convinced herself that any man who walked passed or drove passed wasn't Martin. However she looked up this time and saw a tall man step out of the car. Her eyes widened to make sure she was seeing what she was. A man with a suit on that starred at her as she walked up to her house. She ran up to him and shouted…

"Martin!"

She jumped up and threw her arms around him. Villagers around stopped to watch the romantic scene perform in front of them.

"Louisa, I am incredibly sorry" Martin said

"Martin, why didn't you tell me until yesterday? How did you know to come back?" Louisa knew someone was behind it all

"Joan explained to me how upset you were and that people had seen you walk around with tears in your eyes, which you would wipe away self consciously" Martin explained, "I want to be with you, so I gave up my job in London and asked to be a surgeon in Truro"

"No, Martin you wanted to go back to London, so please follow your instinct"

"Louisa, I didn't follow my instinct I followed my thoughts and didn't listen to my heart"

Louisa and the people around couldn't believe that the Doc was saying such nice things.

"Really?" Louisa gasped in awe, "Martin I love you I do!"

She looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Louisa and I will never do anything like that again!" Martin said as he kissed her on the lips in front of everyone.

This was a dream come true for Louisa and her heart was now mended together. She knew that she would spend many happier times with Martin now and was so happy to see him again.


End file.
